tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Kinira
Tag, allerseits! Ich bin Kinira Pantarei. Ihr könnt mich auch einfach nur Kinira nennen. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Am historischen Tag des 19. Novembers 2004 kam das erste Tales of-Spiel in die Läden. Doch ich wusste nichts davon und hatte erst gut sechs Jahre später meine erste Erfahrung mit der Reihe gemacht. Damals kaufte ich mir Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, weil ich es günstig in einem Laden sah. Damals mochte ich das Spiel sehr und spielte es auch mehrere Male durch. So gut ein halbes Jahr später holte ich mir Tales of the Abyss. Doch es war leider komplett auf Englisch und ich verstand kaum ein Wort (Das hat sich seit dem Jahre 2014 geändert). Im Jahre 2013 bekam ich auf eigenem Wunsch hin eine X-Box 360 und Tales of Vesperia, sowie ein Game Cube Kontroller und Tales of Symphonia. Beide Spiele gehören zu meinen absoluten Favoriten und ich kenne die zwei Welten sehr gut. Ein Jahr später bekam ich auch noch eine Sonic Playstation 3 und Tales of Graces f, Tales of Xillia und dessen Nachfolger und Tales of Symphonia (Chronicles). Am 3.Juni 2015 wurde ich Mitglied des Allesteiler (was damals noch '''Pfotenballenklub' hieß), nachdem ich mir einige Artes-Informationen aus dem Internet holen wollte. Gegenwart Als normale Mitarbeiterin habe ich vergleichsweise wenig Rechte wie die zwei Admins Combatir oder Vanyar. Trotzdem kann ich Artikel erstellen, diese auch bearbeiten und Kategorien und Bilder hinzufügen oder entfernen. Außerdem kann ich neuere Mitarbeiter auch ein paar Tipps geben. Nachdem ich dem Wikia beigetreten war, kaufte ich mir außerdem noch Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology, Tales of Zestiria, Tales of Eternia und Tales of Hearts R. Zudem spiele ich auch Spin-Offs, die nicht in Europa erschienen sind. Dazu gehören ''Tales of VS., Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X und Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2. Meine Aufgabengebiete Anders als die Admins kümmere ich mich sehr gerne um Artes und Arte-Listen. Es ist mein größtes Einsatzgebiet und ich habe schon viele Artes beigesteuert. Da ich eher auf die Effizenz der Artes achte, als auf den Anwender, der es ausführt, habe ich ein paar Favoriten unter den Artes. Ich mag nicht sehr gerne Artes, die Gegner von den Füßen fegen (außer Hunting Beast, Thunder Explosion und Outburst). Neben den Artes kümmere ich mich auch um die Artikel rund um Tales of the Abyss. Kiniras Persönlichkeit Ich bin ein großer Fan der Tales of-Reihe und habe schon viele Titel durchgespielt. Anders als bei anderen Spielen, kann sich meine Begeisterung selbst nach langem Spielen noch halten. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Spiele versuchen eine Botschaft zu übermitteln. thumb|left|150pxthumb|right|230px Ich finde, dass jeder Charakter ein Teil des ganzen, jeweiligen Spieles ist. Die Charaktere, selbst die Nebencharaktere, sind immer sehr schön gestaltet und man gibt sich auch sehr viel Mühe dabei. Ich mag die Charkaterdesigns in den Originalen, allerdings die der Spin-Offs nicht, da sie meist zu deformiert wirken. Viele Designs passen auch zu dem Charakter des Protagonisten/Antagonisten, allerdings kann man es auch mit dem Design übertreiben, wie bei Lloyd Irving zum Beispiel. Ich finde ihn als viel zu auffällig gestaltet (Laut Yuri in einer Preoder-DVD von Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X: "So viel Rot tut in den Augen weh."). Ich besitze auch eine sehr große Begeisterung für Antagonisten. Zum einem, weil sie fast immer ein besseres Design erhalten (z.B. Mithos oder Van), zum anderen, weil die Antagonisten an ihren eigenen Idealen glauben und versuchen auf ihren Weg die Welt zu retten (Obwohl ihre Idee von der Weltrettung meist verkehrt ist). Es geschiet nicht selten, dass ich einen Antagonisten so sehr mag, dass ich mir wünsche, dass dieser auch ein spielbarer Charakter wäre. Ich finde besonders Yuan, Dhaos, Duke oder auch Sync haben ein guten Spielbaren-Charakter-Potenzial. Allerdings kann ich es überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn der Antagonist und der Endboss beim ersten Treffen klar zu erkennen sind, weil dadurch der Spielspaß stark eingeschränkt wird. Neben der Tales of-Reihe mag ich zudem die Spielreihen von Nintendo: z.B. Pokémon und Professor Layton. Ich bin außerdem eine begeisterte Keyboarderin und erhofft mir in naher Zukunft auch die Lieder der Reihe spielen zu können (wenn ich die passenden Noten endlich finden würde). Ich lese außerdem gerne noch Mangas und schaue mir Animes, wie z.B. Madoka Magica oder Romeo x Juliet, gerne an. Trivia *Aktuell arbeite ich an einer Fan-Fiction von Anna und Kratos, genannt Angel Flower. Da ich nicht zu viel verraten möchte, schreibe ich im Trivia nichts mehr hin, außer dass unten die Fanfiction steht. Falls ihr Anmerkungen machen wolllt, schreibt einfach. Kiniras Lieblingsspiele |-|1; Symphonia= Lieblingsfiguren Lloyd Irving | Colette Brunel | Kratos Aurion | Sheena Fujibayashi Yuan Ka-Fai | Mithos Yggdrasill Ich kann mich ehrlich gesagt nicht entscheiden, welches Spiel besser ist: Symphonia oder Vesperia. Symphonia bietet einen langen Spielraum (wohlbemerkt die Nebenaufgaben auch) und die meisten Charaktere sind sehr sympatisch. Die Geschichte ist erstaunlich und lässt viel Platz für eigene Fantasien. Es gibt immer wieder Überraschungsmomente. Ich habe allerdings stark zu bemängeln, dass Lloyd immer wieder im Vordergrund steht oder geschoben wird und man kaum einen Blick auf die anderen Charakteren bekommt. Die Geschichte schwächelt auch ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt und wird dann sehr an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Niedere Antagonisten nerven mich ziemlich stark. Ich würde gerne etwas über die fünf Großfürsten erfahren. Besonders Kilia ist mehr als lachhaft. Sie ist der schlechteste Antagonist, den ich je gesehen habe. Selbst Aqua im Nachfolger ist da noch besser. Hinzu kommt, dass die fünf Großfürsten nicht sonderlich gut in die Handlung mit eingearbeitet wurden (Einzig Kvar und Pronyma wurden von den Fürsten einigermaßen gut eingearbeitet). Wenigstens sind Mithos und Yuan vergleichsweise sehr gut eingearbeitet worden. Trotzdem hat man kaum eine Hintergrundgeschichte über die Antagonisten, was ich sehr traurig finde. Außerdem muss ich das Design der Charaktere stark bemängeln. Besonders bei Lloyd hätte ich mir schlichtere Kleidung gewünscht. Aber auch Presea und Genis haben ein durch und durch schlechtes Design erhalten. Im Nachfolger wirken sie stark deformiert. Aber es gibt ja wenigstens auch ein paar Augenschmäuse. Yuan, Colette, Mithos (beide Formen) und die fünf Großfürsten haben von allen Charakteren die besten Designs. Die Städte sind sehr schön gemacht und dessen Hintergrundmusik gefällt mir auch sehr. Außerdem mag ich besonders die Kampfmusik. Meine Lieblingsstücke sind Beat the Angel, The End of a Thought und Fatalize. Im Grunde genommen glänzt Tales of Symphonia eigentlich mit sehr guten Musikstücken. Fazit: Hier mal da ein paar kleinere Probleme, doch das wird durch den Weltenaufbau und den liebenswürdigen Charaktere wieder gut gemacht. |-|1; Vesperia= Lieblingsfiguren Yuri Lowell | Estellise Sidos Heurassein | Rita Mordio | Judith Duke Pantarei | Yeager Tales of Vesperia legt ein Meilenstein in der Geschichte von der Tales of-Reihe ein. Kein anderes Spiel hat so eine gutüberlegte Geschichte wie Tales of Vesperia. Lange Spieldauer, ernstzunehmende Antagonisten und natürlich einen coolen Endboss. Es gehört zusammen mit Symphonia zu meinen absoluten Lieblingsspielen. Die Geschichte ist sehr überzeugend und lässt in keinsterweise an das Handeln der Protagonisten zweifeln. Zwar kommt mir Repede etwas sinnlos vor, da er nur ein Hund ist und rumkläfft, doch die anderen mag ich eigentlich sehr. Außerdem weiß man zunächst wirklich nicht, wo die Geschichte einmal hingehen wird (Selbst nachdem Estelle wieder zurückgeholt wurde). Der Zusammenhalt der Gruppe ist immer wieder beeindruckend. Aber auch der Protagonist (Yuri) hält sich die meiste Zeit im Hintergrund und macht hin und wieder ein paar dreckige Taten. Die Gruppe ist nicht so groß wie in Xillia 2, aber auch nicht zu klein, wie in Phantasia. Besonders das Ende vom Spiel ist episch und verleiht mir immer eine Gänsehaut. Alle müssen helften, damit die Bedrohung vernichtet wird und Aer zu Mana konverstiert. Die Antagonisten sind grundverschieden. Während Duke sich erst zum Schluss als Antagonist herausstellt und wenigstens versucht die Helden zu verstehen, nehme ich Alexei nicht sehr ernst. Aber der nervigste Antagonist ist definitiv Zagi. Er wird sehr häufig bekämpft und beim vierten Mal frage ich mich erst, warum er überhaupt so hartnäckig ist. Ernsthaft! Welcher Gegenspieler würde eine Gruppe um die ganze Welt hinterhereilen, nur um gegen sie zu kämpfen? Desweiteren frage ich mich, wie Zagi überhaupt auf Taqaron raufgekommen ist. Alles im allen bietet Vesperia sehr gute Antagonisten, die zu meist sehr ernstzunhemen sind und ihren eigenen Hintergrund haben. Sie sind nicht nur böse, sie haben Herzen und kämpfen für ihre eigenen Ziele. Zum Beispiel kümmert sich Yeager, neben den Job als Gildenleiter, um ein Waisenheim. Nirgendwo sonst habe ich so gute Antagonisten gesehen, sie sind zwar nicht so gut in die Handlung eingearbeitet wie in Abyss, doch alle haben ein Herz und es tut mir wirklich weh, wenn ich einen von ihnen, abgesehen von Alexei, bekämpfen muss. Besonderes Lob erhält das Kolluseum und die Bonusdungeon. Das Kolluseum ist das beste was ich je in der Reihe erlebt habe. Ich mag es, dass es kein Rundensystem gibt, wo man in jeder Runde eine bestimmmte Anzahl an Gegner besiegen muss, sondern, dass man viele Gegner auf einmal besigen muss und dazu noch ein Zeitlimit hat. Desweiteren sind die Cameo-Auftritte super (Ich wollte schon immer einmal gegen Barbatos und Shizel kämpfen). Die Bonusdungeon enthält sehr starke Gegner und das Bekämpfen von ihnen macht wirklich Spaß. Außerdem braucht es eine Weile, bis man zum Verräter des Himmels kommt. So verbringt man in der Dungeon mehrere Stunden bis man zum finalen Boss kommt. Fazit: Mit Vesperia hat man langen Spielspaß, einen coolen Enboss und einer sehr guten Bonusdungeon. Die Entwickler haben sich alle Mühe mit diesem Spiel gegeben. |-|3; Abyss= Ich würde das Spiel nur einen empfehlen, der mindestens eine Zwei in Englisch hat und zur Oberstufe einer Realschule oder eines Gymnasiums (hängt v. Bundesland ab) geht. Lieblingsfiguren Tear Grants | Jade Curtiss | Anise Tatlin | Ion Sync | Mieu | Jozette Cecille | Aslan Frings | Yulia Jue Wegen der fehlenden Übersetzung ist das Spiel alles andere als einfach erzählt. Doch ich kapiere den detailierten Weltenaufbau ganz gut und die Religion und Kultur wunderbar. Die Charakterauswahl ist relativ gut gehalten. Am Anfang nervt der Hauptcharakter Luke ziemlich, doch nachdem er Akzeriuth zerstört hat und erfahren hat, dass er nur ein Replika ist, wird er immer überzeugender. Tear ist auch sehr überzeugend. Sie ist eher kaltherzig und doch gefällt sie mir ganz gut. Sie macht in bestimmten Situationen den Mund auf und erntet Respekt von mir, weil ich genau dasselbe gedacht habe. Welcher Charakter mich allerdings nervt ist Natalia. Sie ist recht eingebildet und ziemlich nutzlos für die Gruppe. Die Geschichte bietet auch viele Gänsehautszenen, wie z.B. die Zerstörung Akzeriuth. Und die Geschichte hat die traurigste Szene in der ganzen Reihe. Es gibt keine Sinnlosigkeit in der Handlung und die Argumente der Helden kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen. Die Anzahl der Gruppenmitglieder ist für mich ideal. Ich mag es nicht, wenn die Gruppe so groß wird wie in Dawn of the New World. Besonders die Anatgonisten (hauptsächlich die God Generals Sync, Arietta, Dist, Legratta und Largo) sind wunderbar in die Handlung eingebaut. Sie haben ihre Auftritte, sie sind wirklich nicht vergleichbar mit den anderen Antagonisten aus anderen Tales of-Spielen. Jeder von ihnen hat einen Konkurenten in der Heldengruppe: Sync hat Guy, Arietta hat Anise, Dist hat Jade, Legratta hat Tear und Largo hat Natalia. Inklusive haben alle eine Handlungsgrund (wobei ich den von Van nicht ganz verstehe) und sind ernstzunehmen. Dieses Spiel hat Musik als einen wichtigen Aspekt. Als begeisterte Keyboarderin ist es wirklich angenehm ein Spiel zu zocken, dass mit Musik zu tun hat. Die Grand Fonic Hymn ist einfach nur wunderschön. Schade, dass man sie nur zweimal Mal komplett hören kann im Spiel. Im Grunde genommen ist Abyss voll mit den besten Musikstücken, die ich je gehört habe. meaning of birth, finish the promise, A Wish and Sadness, mirror, Pleasentness. Tales of the Abyss hat zusammen mit Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Zestiria die besten, wirklich die besten Musikstücke der ganzen Reihe. Fazit: Besonders der Weltenaufbau ist interessant und die Charaktere und Antagonisten sind wunderbar eingearbeitet worden. |-|4; Narikiri Dungeon X= Lieblingsfiguren Dio | Mell | Ethos | Coleur | Rondoline E. Effenberg Amber Klein | Suzu Fujibayashi | Dhaos Bei einem japanischen Spiel versteht man eigentlich kaum etwas. Doch man konnte bei diesem Spiel deutlich erkennen worum es geht. Ich würde sagen, dass Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X ein Nachfolger von dem ersten Tales of-Spiel ist. thumb|Die Hauptcharaktere Dio (links) und Mell (rechts) Die Geschichte ist sehr einfach und es geht im Grunde genommen nur um zwei Kinder, alias Dio und Mell, die Inkarnationen von Dios und Meltia sind und beweisen müssen, dass sie nicht wie Dios und Meltia sind und keinen schlechten Charakter besitzen. Begleitet werden die zwei durch die Fee Etos und einen mysteriösen Wesen namens Coleur. Dabei begegnen sie alle spielbaren Charaktere aus Tales of Phantasia und Rondoline E. Effenberg, die extra für dieses Spiel und für die Cross-Edition von Phantasia erfunden wurde. Dio und Mell sind außerdem Narikiri-Kämpfer und können per Kostümwechsel unterschiedliche Kampffertigkeiten erlangen. Alles im allen finde ich den Kostümwechsel als eine gute Idee. Hinzu kommt, dass man im diesem Spiel mehr über Derris-Kharlan und Dhaos erfährt. Warum benötigte der Planet einen Mana-Keim? Wie war Dhaos, als er seine Heimat verlassen hat, um nach Aseria zu reisen? Was geschah aus Derris-Kharlan, nachdem es den Mana-Keim erhalten hat? (Solche Fragen beantwortet das Spiel) Fazit: Es ist wirklich schade, dass dieses so gute Spiel niemals außerhalb von Japan gekommen ist. Dieses Spiel hat so viel Potenzial und ist wirklich wunderschön. |-|5; Xillia 2= Lieblingsfiguren Milla Maxwell | Leia Rolando | Gaius | Muzét Milla (Splitterversion) | Chronos Die Geschichte geht mir zu stark auf das Erreichen des Zieles. Unnötigerweise ist der Schuldenabbau mehr als nervig und nur eine Verzögerung für das gesamte Spielgeschehen (Ich baue übgrigens die Schulden am liebsten mit dem Bekämpfen der Elite-Monster ab). Trotzdem mag ich es in verschiedene "Welten" hineinzusehen (daran liegt es, warum dieses Spiel auf Platz 6 bei mir liegt, so gut ist die Handlung nämlich nicht) und ein Blick darauf zu bekommen, wie es wäre, wenn zum Beispiel Milla Jyde umgebracht hätte, als sie sechs war. Der stumme Charakter Ludger überzeugt mich nicht ganz. Und ich verstehe dessen Beliebtheit überhaupt nicht. Er muss in jeden Kapitel sein und ist zeitgleich auch viel zu überpowert mit dem Chromatus. Allerdings kann ich es auch nicht verstehen wie jemand wie Ludger schon alleine Gaius, Milla und Muzét beim schlechten Ende töten kann. Auf Beziehungen, außer der von Ludger und Elle und Elle und Milla (Splitterversion), wird meiner Meinung nach gänzlich in der Haupthandlung verzichtet. Und leidergottes gibt die gesamte Gruppe mal wieder kein schönes Gesamtbild ab (Dieses Problem hatte man ja schon im Vorgänger). Die Endbosse aus Xillia wirken bei dem Spiel nur reingequetscht und man kann auch gut ohne sie auskommen (was nicht heißt, dass ich Gaius und Muzét nicht spiele. Ich spiel mit ihnen eigentlich sehr gerne). Das Design der Charaktere ist, wie in Xillia, sehr naturgetreu und leider für meine Bedürfnisse viel zu modern. Außerdem wirken die älteren spielbaren Charaktere und Gaius wie ganz normalen NPCs. Auch hier haben wir leider mal wieder das typische Aushängeschild: Endboss (Ich spreche von Chronos; Glücklicherweise blieb Bisley bei mir fast bis zum Schluss als Endboss unbekannt). Allerdings mag ich es, dass die zwei Endbosse so unterschiedliche Meinungen haben. Es ist einfach mal was neues. Und da gibt es noch etwas positives: Tales of Xillia 2 hat (zusammen mit Graces f) die schönsten mystischen Artes überhaupt. Fazit: Das Spiel hat gutes Potenzial, was allerdings durch Ludger und Gaius und Muzét etwas zerstört wurde. |-|6; Zestiria= Lieblingsfiguren Lailah | Edna | Rose | Dezel | Zaveid | Mayvin Zestiria hat eine umwerfende Grafik, die ich besonders bei der Aussicht in der Nähe von Elysia genieße. Doch leider fallen die Felder der Grafik zum Opfer, da sie zwar schön gestaltet, doch auch viel zu groß sind. Man verbringt ehrlich gesagt knapp die Hälfte des Spieles damit in den überdimensionalen Feldern von Punkt A nach Punkt B zu rennen. Man wird auch sehr schnell von den Monstern eingeholt. Da nützt selbst Windschreiten nichts. Die Story ist meist geprägt von Sinnlosigkeit. Angesprochende Probleme werden einfach nicht weiter fortgesetzt oder gelöst. Zudem werden ein paar Probleme meist ohne Erklärung und Beiwohnen der Hauptcharaktere gelöst. Die Handlung ist sehr vorraussehbar und außerdem viel zu kurz. Sie ist nicht gut ausgeabreitet und eigentlich auch recht langweilig. Zeitangaben wären auch hilfreich gewesen. Man denkt wirklich, dass Heldalf schon über 100 Jahre alt ist und die ganze Sache mit Camlann ebenso alt. Es ist zwar mal etwas Neues, dass es kein richtiges Happy-Ending gibt, doch ich habe das Gefühl, dass sich eine ähnliche Geschichte in den nächsten paar hundert Jahren wiederholt. Die Antagonisten sind auch extrem schlecht. Heldalf wirkt viel zu übertrieben mit seinen Titel Herrscher des Unheils. Maotelus tritt eingentlich nicht so direkt auf, als dass ich ihn als Antagonist bezeichnen würde. Symonne und Lunarre treten auch kaum in der Geschichte auf. Die Beiden sind nur nervig und gelten für mich als eine Art Hinauszögerung für das Ende des Spieles. Das schlimmste kommt erst jetzt: Das Kampfsystem ähnelt dem von Graces f - Es wurde allerdings nicht sehr gut umgesetzt. Die Kamera verkantet sich ständig, es gibt kein festgelegtes Kampffeld mehr und das schlimmste von allen: warum hat Zestiria allgemein Gegner, mit vielen HP-Punkten und einer fast undurchdringlichen Verteidigung? Die normalen Schlag-Artes (sprich: die vom Arte-Baum) verteilen sehr wenig Schaden. Im Spiel wird man quasi gezwungen eine Armatisierung durchzuführen. Deren Schlag-Artes sind ja wenigstens ganz gut und deren Zauber auch, doch wenn man im armatisierten Zustand besiegt wird, gehen Mensch und Seraph K.O. Zudem sind die meisten Gegner nicht herausfordernd. Sprich: hohes Level, nichts können. Bei meinem ersten Durchgang habe ich so manchen Gegner mit 20 Level Unterschied besiegt. Besonders wenn man sich mit Mikleo armatisiert, braucht man nur auf Abstand zu bleiben und nach jeder 4-Kombo einen Zauber hinterjagen. Aber das gute will ich nicht außenvor lassen: Die Gruppe ist im allgemeinen wirklich sympatisch und harmonisch. Jeder ergänzt sich und ich habe zum ersten Mal seit langem das Gefühl, dass jeder in der Gruppe hineingehört. Außerdem sind die Musikstücke wirklich schön. Besonders die der Themes und das Kampflied Rising Up, was im letzten Teil des Kampfes gegen Tiamat und danach in der Glehfeld-Senke gespielt wird, gehören zu meinen Lieblingsstücken im ganzen Spiel. Besonders Rising Up ist so schön, dass ich, wenn ich in der Glehfeld-Senke bin, die Stimmen und Soundeffekte ausschalte und nur die Musik laufen lasse. Dann singe ich den Text noch mit, während ich kämpfe. Fazit: Mir macht das Spiel Spaß, doch wegen den etwas vielen negativen Punkte kann und werde ich Zestiria keinen höhren Platz vergeben können. |-|7; Radiant Mythology 2= Lieblingsfiguren Kanonno Earhart Radiant Mythology 2 bietet vielmehr als der Vorgänger: Mehr Jobs, mehr spielbare Charaktere und allgemein eine bessere Story. Die Jobklassen muss man nicht mehr durch Quests freischalten. Vielmehr hat man am Anfang eine große Auswahl an Jobs. Um neue zu erhalten, muss man bestimmte Jobs auf bestimmte Level bringen, z.B. beim Magic Knight. man muss für diese Jobklasse den Warrior, den Mage und den Swordsman auf Level 30 bringen. Mich freut es auch, dass man nicht mehr alle Artes meistern muss, um ein mystisches Arte einsetzen zu können, da man sie auf Level 45 erhält. Allerdings können ein paar Charaktere keine mystischen Artes ausführen, z.B. Senel Coolidge. Dass es mehr spielbare Charaktere gibt ist ein weiterer positiver Punkt. So kann man selber sein Team spezifischer ausbauen. Zum Beispiel benutze ich sehr gerne, Harold Berselius als Magiekämpfer, Kratos Aurion als Mischtyp und Estelle als Heilerin. Früher hätte ich auch noch Celsius integriert, doch sie kann leider keine mystischen Artes. Mich freut es aber am meisten, dass man keine Probleme mehr hat, Charaktere zu rekrutieren. Im Vorgänger musste man eine halbe Ewigkeit damit verbringen, um gewisse Charaktere in die Gruppe zu bekommen. Hinzu kommt, dass Kanonno spielbar und sie eigentlich sehr hilfreich ist. Die Story fällt zusammen mit mehr Bossen wirklich gut aus. Dass z.B. Kanonno Earhart die Inkarnation von Pasca Kanonno ist find ich sehr interessant. Fazit: Das Spiel ist bei Weitem besser als der Vorgänger. |-|8; Dawn of the New World= Lieblingsfiguren Lloyd Irving | Colette Brunel | Sheena Fujibayashi | Yuan Ka-Fai Emil Castagnier | Ratatosk | Tenebrae Dieses Spiel ist mein erstes Tales of-Spiel überhaupt. Hätte man mich vor gut fünf Jahren gefragt, was mein Lieblingsspiel wäre, hätte ich dieses hier genannt. Doch nachdem ich andere gespielt habe, habe ich erst erkannt, dass es nicht sehr gut ist. Man muss schon den Vorgänger gespielt haben, um das ganze Geschehen zu verstehen. Die Geschichte ist recht interresant und lässt wieder einmal viel Platz für eigene Fantasien. Auch viele Überraschungseffekte sind dabei. Am Anfang glaubt man, dass Emil ein ganz normaler Junge ohne Freunde ist, doch nach einer Weile stellt man die Vermutung, dass er Aster ist. Gegen Ende des Spieles wird endlich die Wahrheit enthüllt. Dawn of the New World zeigt eigentlich die Charakterentwicklung von Emil: Von einem schüchternen Jungen zu einem selbstbewussten jungen Mann, der allerdings durch Marta mit ihrer: "Du bist mein Prinz!"-Art kaputt gemacht wird (wahrscheinlich würde Emil, wenn Marta es nicht gäbe, zu meinen absoluten Lieblingen gehören). Eine ruhigere und coolere Charakterin wäre besser geeignet, statt so ein quiekendes Etwas, das nur nervig ist und in der Geschichte immer weniger überzeugt und eine Handlungsabhängigkeit zu Emil aufweist. Außerdem würde mir die ursprüngliche Marta (die früher Selene heißen sollte, der Name würde mir persönlich auch mehr gefallen) viel besser gefallen, da sie auf mich eher kalt und ernsthafter wirkt. Was mich allerdings wirklich wurmt, ist die Tatsache, dass man die älteren spielbaren Charaktere nicht leveln kann und damit verzichtet man auch auf die Artes-Erlernung. Besonders Raine hatte im Vorgänger wirklich eine gute Arte-Auswahl, z.B. Acutness oder Nurse. Diese spielbaren Charaktere sind wirklich nicht sehr hilfreich, egal bei welchem Boss oder bei welcher Dungeon. Hinzu kommt, dass es ruhig mehr neue spielbare Charaktere geben sollte, die man leveln kann. Was die Antagonisten angeht, kann ich nicht viel sagen. Brute nehme ich nur halbwegs ernst, es gibt bei weitem bessere Endbosse als Richter, Decus und Alice bilden nur eine Art Komedie-Duo ab, Magnar und Hawk sind nur nervig und bei Aqua frage ich mich ernsthaft, warum sie überhaupt eine Antagonistin ist. Die Charakterdesings sind solala. Ein paar sehen richtig gut aus, andere wiederum richtig deformiert. Besonders das von Raine, Genis und Lloyd ist dermaßen deformiert, dass es in meinen Augen wehtut. Die neuen Charaktere sehen da viel besser aus. Fazit: Ein guter Prequel für Phantasia, doch durch die Hauptcharaktere Emil und Marta wird das Spiel einfach nur langweilig. |-|9; Hearts R= Lieblingsfiguren Kohaku Hearts | Beryl Benito | Ines Lorenzen | Gall Gruner Kardia Meteor | Azide Silver | Corundum Das Spiel ist durchgespielt und meine Meinung hat sich gebildet: Zur Story kann ich sagen, dass ich schon besseres erlebt habe. Die Handlung hat keinerlei Überraschungsmomente oder Punkte wo ich einfach sagen muss: "Wow, das ist so gefühlserregend." Zumal mir Chalcedony, Gall und Kunzite eher reingequetscht vorgekommen als hilfreich. Kor ist mehr als nervig mit seiner Handlungsabhängigkeit zu Kohaku. Man brauchte ihn eigentlich nur, damit man einen Träger für Creed in der Gruppe hat. Zusätzlich zum ganzen gibt es mehr als genug unnötige Gewaltszenen. (besonders ausgehend von Kohaku und Hisui). Aber was ich gut finde ist, dass es zwei Heldinnen in der Gruppe gibt, die meinen Respekt verdienen. Ines hebt meine Stimmung gegenüber des Spieles, der Handlung und etc. gewaltig, da sie mir einfach nur ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit gibt. Und wer war da noch? Ach ja, Beryl! Beryl sagt genau das, was ich in manchen Szenen denke, z.B. als Kor nur von Kohaku redet und ich deswegen fast schon die Krise kriege. Da hat Beryl mal ihm ihre Meinung gesagt. Okay, weiter zu den Antagonisten: Wenn man nicht gerade großen Wert auf einen super Endboss legt, ist man hier gut aufgehoben. Creed selber mag ich nicht so gerne, da ich seine Intension nicht verstehe und dazu ist diese noch ziemlich banal. Er will die Welt zerstören, nur weil er seine Liebe an einen Monster namens Gardenia verloren hat. Banaler geht es kaum noch (Mithos, der einen ähnlichen Grund hat, setzt es wenigstens gescheit um und erschafft kein alles vernichtendes Monstrum). Die Seraph-Brüder sind langweilig, Incarose wirkt nur reingequetscht. Einzig Azide Silver und Corundum mag ich. Zu guter letzt das Kampfsystem: Das Kampfsystem ist eigentlich ideal. Es ist zwar etwas zu viel Schnickschnack dabei, wie z.B. der Verfolgerlink, doch das ist nicht sehr schlimm. Was mich allerdings stört ist, dass jeder spielbare Charakter eigentlich für den Luftkampf bestimmmt ist. Ich habe zwar nichts dagegen, wenn man in der Luft kämpfen kann, doch wenn wirklich jeder es kann, fehlt mir einfach die Abwechslung. Fazit: Eine eher langweilige Geschichte, wo ich einen springenden Punkt wünschen würde. Trotzdem gibt den ein oder anderen liebenswürdigen Charakter. |-|10; Radiant Mythology= Lieblingsfiguren Kanonno | Widdershin Da es ein Spin-Off ist erhält es eine andere Bewertung. Das ganze Schema von einer Welt, die die anderen Welten frisst, finde ich ziemlich gut. Allerdings ist das Kampfsystem alles andere als erfreulich. Man muss stehen um ein Objekt zu verwenden. Auch Befehle werden weitestgehend ignoriert. Und das Rekrutieren der Charaktere finde ich mehr als nervig. (Ich hätte gerne Kratos, Rutee und Leon in meinem Team um Widdershin zu besiegen. Allerdings kann man, soweit ich weiß, Kratos für diese Quest nicht rekrutieren. Mittlerweile habe ich es schon geschafft.) Das Jobsystem finde ich eigentlich eine gute Idee, allerdings hätte ich es etwas anderes organisiert. Während man normal als Charakter per Level-Up steigt, haben die Jobs eigene Level um lediglich Artes zu erlernen. Quasi wie bei Narikiri Dungeon X. Aber nein, die mussten ja das beide zusammenpacken. Die Geschichte ist am Anfang sehr interresant, doch beim zweiten durchspielen merkt man erst, wie kurz sie eigentlich ist (Ich hoffe beim zweiten Teil ist das anders). Schade finde ich es, dass man Kanonno nicht spielen kann, außerdem wünsche ich mir mehr spielbare Charaktere (Würde gerne mal Harold oder Garr spielen.). Meine bevorzugte Jobklassen sind: Magic Knight, Hunter und Priest. Fazit: Für Spielspaß zwischendurch ganz gut geeignet, auch um ein paar Charaktere zu spielen, die man noch nie gesehen hat, aber viel zu bieten hat das Spiel nicht. |-|11; Graces f= Lieblingsfiguren Sophie | Pascal | Malik Caesar | Kleine Königin Eine nette Welt, die mir allerdings nicht so stark in den Kopf bleibt. Der Einstieg in den Prolog ist recht überraschend und doch positiv, was sich auf die ersten Spielstunden auswirkt. Doch nach und nach habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Entwickler sich keine Mühe gegeben haben. Das weitere Spielgeschehen geht mir zu stark auf Freundschaft und die Geschichte ist zu langweilig gestaltet. Ein paar gute Szenen hätten besser und spannender gemacht werden können. Die für mich dominierenden Charaktere, Asbel und Richard sind zumal ziemlich langweilig. Allerdings werden die Zwei von Cheria getoppt. So eine langweilige Charakterin zu erschaffen... (Ich schreibe es lieber nicht hin) Die Antagonisten sind leider wieder klar zu erkennen. Besonders Emeraude ist so klar zu erkennen, das ich nur den Kopf schütteln muss. Richard nehme ich nicht sehr ernst als Antagonist und Lambda ist nur mitleiderregend. Der einzigste Antagonist, den ich halbwegs ernst nehme, ist die Kleine Königin (Darum steht sie ja auch oben). Desweitern ist es mir zum ersten Mal passiert, dass ich mit dem Haupt-Hauptcharakter (Asbel) beim Kämpfen überhaupt nicht zurechtgekommen bin. Andauernd geht er bei mir K.O. und deshalb habe ich entweder Richard oder Sophie und im schlimmsten Fall, wenn beide nicht in der Gruppe waren, Pascal gesteuert (Wobei Pascals Kampfstil mir sehr gefällt). Wenigstens das Design aller ist sehr gut gelungen (Allerdings hätte ich Hubert einen anderen Namen und keine Brille verpasst.). Besonders bei Asbel und Richard erkennt man gutes Charakterdesign. Fazit: Das Spiel fällt eher langweilig aus, doch der Zukunftsteil ist ganz nett. |-|12; Xillia= Lieblingsfiguren Milla Maxwell | Leia Rolando | Gaius Meine so negative Einstellung gegenüber diesem Teil liegt wahrscheinlich darin, dass ich das Manga schon gelesen habe, bevor ich überhaupt eine PS3 bekommen habe. Eine recht farblose Geschichte und noch dazu keine überzeugende Argumente von den Protagonisten. Das Spiel fällt sehr langweilig aus und kaum habe ich einen Speicherpunkt erreicht, da wollte ich einfach nur aufhören und Symphonia, Vesperia oder Xillia 2 spielen. Die Handlung ist sehr vorraussehbar (Wenigstens ist der Endboss diesmal am Anfang nicht zu erkennen. Was ich eigentlich sehr mag). Ich würde das Spiel kein zweites Mal durchspielen. Ich kann auch keinerlei Zusammenhänge zwischen den einzelnen Charakteren sehen, außer bei Jyde und Milla. Klartext: Die Gruppe hat kein schönes Gesamtbild und sind nur die quängelnden... (Man kann sich den Rest schon denken) Die Argumente von Maxwell oder Gaius sind eigentlich logischer und sie wollen jemanden auch beschützen. Mitunter ist Gaius der beste, wirklich der beste Antagonist, den ich je erlebt habe. Er kämpft einfach für sein Volk und wird leider deswegen von der mehr als unsympatischen Heldengruppe "bestraft" und vermöbelt. Der finale Kampf ist wenigstens auch mal was Neues. Zwei Gegner auf einmal. Wobei es mir nicht sehr gut gefällt, da sich der Kampf als sehr zeitintesiv erweist. Das beste was mir am diesen Spiel gefällt sind die Städte. Wunderschön und die nördlichen Städte sind sehr asiatisch angehaucht, beginnend bei Nia-Khera. Abgesehen von Trigleph finde ich die Städte als die schönsten Video-Spiel-Städte, die ich je gesehen habe. Fazit: Nettes Spiel, aber für mich persönlich zu farblos und langwiedrig. |-|13; VS.= Was passiert, wenn man Super Smash Bros. und ein Tales of-Spiel kreuzt? Tales of VS. Das Experiment ist allerdings nicht sehr gut gelungen. (Das Spiel würde ich absolut nicht weiterempfehlen.) Ich habe mir das Spiel gekauft, weil ich unbedingt mal Dhaos spielen wollte. Doch Tales of VS. hat einen dermassen kleinen Handlungsstrang, dass ich es schon nach zwei Tagen durchgespielt habe. Im Grunde genommen ist das Spiel besser, wenn man in einem Beat'em-Up Wettbewerb antreten will. Es ist zwar schön und gut, dass man in unterschiedlichen Geschichten eintauchen kann, doch das Ende läuft immer nur auf das Gleiche hinaus. Die Grafik ist solala und das Kampfsystem haut mich auch nicht vom Hocker. Fazit: Schlechtestes Spiel, was ich je gespielt habe. Das einzigste lohneswerte ist das Spielen von Dhaos und Barbatos Goetia. |-|Weitere Lieblinge= Hier gebe ich noch weitere Lieblinge von mir bekannt, deren Spiel ich nicht gespielt habe. Destiny *Rutee Katrea *Leon Magnus Destiny 2 *Reala *Nanaly Fletcher *Harold Berselius Rebirth *Mao |-|Tales of Eternia= Lieblingsfiguren Farah Oersted | Meredy | Keele Zeibel | Rassius Luine Okay, ich habe das Spiel noch lange nicht durch, doch ich muss folgendes sagen: Eternia bietet sehr viel. Von liebenswürdigen Charakteren, bis hin zum Weltenaufbau. Zuerst die Charars: Okay, mit Reid weiß ich nicht viel anzufangen, doch mit Farah habe ich eine weitere gute Person gefunden. Wen ich aber am meisten mag ist Meredy. Sie ist einfach nur niedlich. Ihre Frisur bis hin zu ihrer Kleidung. Einfach alles passt bei ihr. Die Antagonisten habe ich noch nicht gesehen, doch ich warte auf sie. Ehrlich gesagt finde ich Eternia als eines der schwierigsten Tales of-Spiele überhaupt. Die Kämpfe gegen die Craymel sind sehr schwer und ich habe bisher nur Efreet bei einem Durchlauf geschafft. Bei allen anderen musste ich bisher es zweimal versuchen. Auch die weiteren Bosse sind alles andere als einfach. Aber es macht Spaß, mal wieder ein paar richtig starke Gegner zu bekämpfen (weil die Bosse von den neuen Spielen einfach nur langweilig und lachhaft sind). Lieblinge |-|Colette Brunel= Es hat eigentlich mehrere Spieldurchläufe gebraucht, bis ich Colette mochte. Colette ist sehr stark und jammert nie. Zwar ist es nicht gut, dass sie ihre Probleme ersteinmal für sich behält und erst erzählt, wenn es schon fast zu spät ist, doch sie tut alles damit ihre Freunde glücklich sind. Hinzu kommt ihr unverschämtes Glück (außerhalb des Kampfes). Kaum macht sie etwas falsch, schon kommt etwas gutes hervor, z.B. als sie gestolpert ist und Sheena in ein Wartungsschacht fällt. Ihr Design unterstreicht ihre naive und unschuldige Art. Ihr Outfit ist auch irgendwie erhaben, was bei Ion und Lailah auch der Fall ist. Ich stecke sie gerne in das Maid-, Bankett- und in das Rita Mordio-Kostüm. Gleichzeitig ist ihre Synchronisationsstimme in der deutschen Anime-Fassung von Symphonia wirklich passend und angenehm zu Hören. Mich nervt es allerdings (Was eigentlich '''fast' bei jeder weiblichen Hauptcharakter passiert), dass sie andauernd gekidnappt bzw. entführt wird. Sie wird drei- bis viermal entführt. Aber muss sie wirklich entführt werden? Und dann so oft? Trotzdem ist sie einer meiner absoluten Favoriten. |-|Yuan Ka-Fai= Yuan wurde erst durch den Anime bei mir so beliebt. Er ist ein guter Beweis dafür, dass die Antagonisten nicht immer schlechte Typen sein müssen, die sich den Helden in den Weg stellen und sie an allen möglichen Sachen behindern. Ich kenne kaum einen Antagonisten, der mit den Helden kooperiert ''(Die einzigsten, die ich kenne neben Yuan: Duke und Gaius) Ohne ihn wäre Cruxis schon längst am Ziel und ohne ihn würde Kratos nicht mehr leben. Seine Methoden sind zwar fragwürdig, allerdings ist er in Tales of Symphonia ein versteckter Held. Außerdem gehört der Kampf gegen ihn und Botta zu meinen absoluten Lieblingsbosskampf. Seine, in meinen Augen, viel zu kurzen Auftritte im Nachfolger sind meist zu wenig (maximal vier Mal). Er könnte ja im Kolluseum auftreten, als Überraschungsgegner. Sein Charakterdesign ist sehr gut gelungen und im Gegensatz zu den anderen wirklich ein Augenschmaus. Ansonsten gibt es neben ihm nur ein paar weitere gut Charakterdesigns im Spiel. Das Outfit im ersten Teil mag ich besonders. Es ist sehr einfallsreich und wirkt auch im Anime oder Manga überhaupt nicht deformiert. Das im zweiten Teil ist auch ganz gut gelungen, zwar nicht so gut wie im ersten Teil, doch es bietet wenigstens etwas. (Ehrlich gesagt, wäre es mir lieber gewesen, wenn alle älteren spielbaren Charaktere auch neue Outfits bekommen hätten. Einzig Regal hat etwas neues bekommen.) Seine Synchronisationsstimme ist sehr passend. Am Anfang als ich den Anime in meinen Händen hielt, hatte ich wirklich Angst, dass seine Stimme viel zu alt klingen würde (glücklicherweise ist es nicht passiert; dafür klingt Genis' Stimme irgendwie komisch) Manchmal male ich mir aus, wie es wäre, wenn Zelos im Vorgänger gestorben ist und Yuan seinen Platz eingenommen hätte. Sein Sakrasmus hätte, so glaube ich, ganz gut in der Gruppe gepasst, da ich jemanden vermisse, der neben Regal ruhig und gleichzeitig auch sakrastisch ist. Sein Kampfstil finde ich eigentlich interessant und ich würde ihn gerne mal steuern im Kampf. Fazit: Er ist mein absoluter Lieblingscharakter und gehört außerdem zu meinen Lieblingsantagonisten. |-|Yuri Lowell= Warum müssen die Protagonisten eigentlich immer glorreiche Helden sein, die niemanden opfern wollen? Bei Yuri ist das Wohl nicht der Fall. Kein anderer bringt mit Absicht und zum Schutz anderer so viele um, wie er. Ich mag seinen Charakter auch sehr gerne. Er hat einen sehr großen Gerechtigskeitsinn und scheut auch nicht Minderheiten zu beschützen. Außerdem gibt es am Anfang einer Geschichte keinen anderen Helden, der schon so einen stark ausgebildeten, erwachsenen Charakter besitzt. Er weiß was er tut, er unterstützt seine Freunde und er hat einen guten Humor. Sein Design unterstützt eigentlich auch seine Taten. Der typische Held ist er nicht und deshalb bekommt er auch schwarze Kleidung. Fazit: Er ist einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere in der ganzen Reihe. |-|Judith= Mich selber interresiert ihre Rasse, die Krityas, sehr. Komischerweise vergleiche ich die Krityas mit den Elfen, da beide Rassen die spitzzulaufenden Ohren aufweisen und meistens als Forscher tätig sind. (Okay, das hat eigentlich nicht so viel mit Judith zu tun) Ich mag Judith, da sie eine Optimistin ist und gleichzeitig auch mütterliche Seiten zeigt. Obwohl in Tales of Vesperia meiner Meinung nach in der Heldengruppe noch mehr Optimisten gibt (Yuri und Karol), ist sie die optimistischte von allen. Besonders die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Rita ist sehr wichtig im Handlungsverlauf. Während Judith versucht alle Hermes-Blastia zu zerstören, versucht Rita sie zu überzeugen, dass die Zerstörung nicht unbedingt notwendig ist. Ihr Kampfstil sagt mir auch zu. Er ist sehr flüssig und man kann, egal ob in der Luft oder nicht, gute Kombos aufbauen. Durch sie habe ich mich das erste Mal versucht am Luftkampf, der dann bei mir durch Milla Maxwell bzw. Milla (Splitterversion) und Rondoline. E. Effenberg, und später noch von Emil Castagnier fortgesetzt wurde. Ihr Design ist wirklich schön und nicht so freizügig, wie es am Anfang erscheint. Allerdings gefällt mir keiner ihre alternativen Outfite so sehr. |-|Duke Pantarei= Der teilweise Namensgeber meines Accounts gehört definitiv zu meinen Lieblingsantgonisten, da er anders ist. Er ist ein recht passiver Endboss, den man eher als einen wichtigen Nebencharakter einstuft als zu einem Antagonisten. Es gibt zig Endbosse, wo man gleich erkennt, dass er/sie der Endboss sein würde (Beste Beispiele: Yggdrasill, Dhaos, Chronos oder auch Heldalf). Bei Duke kam ich fast bis zum Schluss nicht drauf, dass er der Endboss sei (Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich eher Alexei als Enboss gedacht). Er, der sich immer im Hintergrund hielt und den Helden mehrfach geholfen hat, ist ein dermaßen überraschender Endboss, dass ich aus dem Staunen nicht mehr rauskam. Das bedeutet allerdings nicht, dass ich ihn mir als Endboss gewünscht hätte. Mir würde es eher gefallen, wenn er auch ein spielbarer Charakter wäre. Sein Design ist sehr mysteriös und gleichzeitig auch sehr erhaben. Ich schätze ihn, dass er eine ruhige Natur hat, die gleichzeitg auch cool auf mich wirkt und er versucht das Handeln der Protagonisten zu verstehen. Es gibt (wirklich) viele Endbosse, die nicht einmal ansatzweise das Handeln der Helden zu verstehen versuchen. Er sprengt also die Normen der Endbosse und Antagonisten. |-|Rondoline E. Effenberg= Was macht eine Heldin hier, die nur in einem einzigen Spiel aufritt, noch dazu in einem Spin-Off, und keinen Cameo-Aufritt bekommt? Im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Personen im Spiel (Beispiel: Cress oder Chester) ist sie eine Optimistin. Ich finde es schade, dass sie nicht in der GBA-Fassung von Tales of Phantasia dabei ist (Sie ist nur in der Cross-Edition verfügbar). Ihre beziehung zu Dhaos sagt mir sehr zu. Durch sie erfährt man auch mehr über den Antagonisten. Ich wiederhole mich, doch es ist wirklich, wirklich schade, dass sie nicht schon in der GBA-Fassung von Phantasia dabei ist. (Sie ist guter Stoff für eine Fanfiction) thumb|Rondoline E. Effenberg Jemand wie sie würde die Gruppe, bestehend aus maximal nur zwei Nahkämpfern, ungemein stärken. Schon alleine, weil sie der einzigste Misch-Typ im ganzen Spiel wäre (Ich kämpfe am liebsten immer mit den Misch-Typen, da sie Nahkampf und Magie beherrschen). Und was erkennt man auch? Menschen in Aseria können durchaus Magie erlernen, wenn sie einen geeigneten Lehrer haben (Rondoline hatte Dhaos als Lehrer) und keine elfischen Vorfahren oder Aionis injiziert bekommen haben. Woebi es nicht nicht bekannt ist, warum sie Magie benutzen kann. Außerdem wäre sie, neben Cress, die einzigse, die ein Schwert führen kann. Der Charakterdesign ist ebenfalls sonderbar, im Gegensatz zu der gesamten anderen Crew. Sie ist eher freizügig gekleidet. Obwohl ich sowas eigentlich nicht sehr gerne mag. Fazit: Ich mag sie besonders gerne und sie gehört zu meinen Lieblingscharas. |-|Dhaos= Ich mag Dhaos mitunter, weil man, im Gegensatz zu anderen Endbossen, bis zum Schluss nichts über seine wahren Beweggründe erfährt. Er gibt sie ja auch erst nach dem letzten Kampf preis. Als einzigster Hauptantagonist im Spiel wurde er besonders gut eingearbeitet. Ich mag auch sein Charakterdesign sehr. Wobei viele Endbosse ein wirklich gelungenes Charakterdesign haben. Ich mag es auch, dass er stolz ist und sich nicht unterkriegen lässt (Meiner Meinung nach, könnte man ruhig mal ein Spiel machen, wo er ein Protagonist ist). Sein Kampfstil ist herausfordernd und ausgeglichen zugleich. Man muss sich auf vieles einstellen, um gegen ihn zu gewinnen. Er versucht auch nicht nur seine Welt zu retten, sondern auch die Elementargeister aus Aseria und den Weltenbaum Yggdrasill. Seine Ziele zwei Welten das Mana zu bewahren ist wirklich ungewöhnlich für einen Antagonisten. Es gibt da ja zig Endbosse, die die Welt in irgendeiner Art und Weise vernichten wollen. Besonders interessant finde ich seine Vergangenheit und die Theorie, dass er ein Engel sein könnte. Seine Vergangenheit ist bei Weitem ausgearbeiteter als z.B. von Duke. Zwar wird seine komplette Vergangenheit nur im Spin-Off ToP: ND(X) erzählt, doch seine Geschichte ist besser als die von Heldalf (den ich persönlich nicht ausstehen kann). Auch seine Beziehung zu einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere mag ich gerne. Durch Rondoline erfährt man, dass er keine Person ist, die nur Gewalt anwendet und keine Freunde haben will. thumb|right|90px|Dhaos' "Engelsform" in ToP:NDX Die Theorie, dass er ein Engel ist (was ehrlich gesagt ein offenes Geheimnis ist), erscheint mir nicht allzu schwachsinnig. Die zwei Medallions am Anfang des Spieles sehen aus wie ein Exphere und ein Cruxis-Kristall, seine dritte Form im finalen Kampf sieht aus wie ein Engel, zwar kann man seine Flügel auch als Teil seines Umhanges sehen, doch in Narikiri Dungeon X erkennt man ziemlich klar, dass er blaue Flügel hat. Ein weiterer Indiz ist, dass Dhaos in drei Spin-Offs (TotW:RM2 & 3 und ToVS.) den Engelszauber Judgment kann. Auch sein Cameo-Auftritt in Vesperia sagt mir sehr zu. Er könnte allerdings etwas zäher sein, wie z.B. Barbatos Goetia (Wo ich mir immer die Zähne ausbeiße). |-|Sync= Bei Sync frage ich micht ernsthaft, warum er nicht der Hauptcharakter ist. Hätte man Sync mit seinen Minderwertigkeitskomplex den Posten des Haupt-Hauptcharakter überlassen, dann wäre die Geschichte besser geworden. Ich hätte mich für die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Anise und ihm und Ion wirklich interresiert. Dass er ein Replica ist, eigentlich nur erschaffen wurde, um jemanden zu ersetzen, ist wirklich besser, als wenn man einen Adeligensohn ohne Erinnerungen (noch dazu am Anfang hundsfrech und ohne Manieren) den Posten des Haupt-Hauptcharakters überlässt. Ein weiterer postiver Punkt ist, dass Sync wunderbar in die Handlung mit eingearbeitet wurde. Es gibt nicht viele Antagonisten, die in die Geschichte gut eingearbeitet wurden. Ich würde wiklich, wirklich gerne mal jemanden steuern, der Faustkampf und Magie beherrscht. Leider gab es bisher nur zwei Personen (Dhaos und Celsius), die diese Kriterien erfüllen und leider auch nur in den Spin-Offs spielbar sind. Sync wäre da mal wieder der klassische Fall von Nahkampf und Magie. Ich könnte mich darüber wirklich aufregen... (Aber ich lasse das jetzt lieber...) Sein Design ist (ohne Maske) wirklich gut geworden. Allerdings hätten sie ihn nicht so eine Pieps-Stimme geben sollen. Ich habe ihn als erstes (wie auch bei Ion wohlbemerkt) für eine junge Frau gehalten. |-|Sophie= Da mir Charaktere, die am Anfang ihre Erinnerungen verloren haben, am meisten interessant finde, weil man nichts über die Vergangenheit weiß und erst nach und nach erfährt was der/diejenige getan hat, bietet Sophie sehr viel Spannung. Durch ihren "Tod" im Prolog der Handlung wird die Geschichte sehr ernst (eigentlich zu ernst). Besonders mag ich ihre Beziehung zu Malik, aber auch zu Pascal. Diese zwei Beziehungne lockern die todernste Stimmung im Spiel sehr auf. Malik, da er Sophie nicht gerade kinderfreundliche Dinge erzählt und Pascal, die sie anfassen möchte und Sophie es am Anfang total missversteht. Nicht zu vergessen der Mega-Punsch von ihr beim ersten Zusammentreffen. Ihr Design ist sehr ansehnlich. Zwar gefällt mir das Standard-Outfit nicht sehr gut, doch das Zukunfts-Outfit mag ich sehr, da es fröhlich wirkt in der schon dunklen und erdrückenden (und langweiligen) Story. Besonders mag ich ihre zwei Zöpfe, die sie allerdings verliert als sie die Kleine Königin absorbiert. Wenn ich davon spreche. Ihr Älterwerden im Zukunftsteil mir ihrer neuen Form bzw. Outfit finde ich eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm. Sophie wirkt erwachsener und auch schöner. Und sie wird dadurch auch menschlicher: sie bekommt Tränen. Sophie ist außerdem die Person, die ich am meisten in Graces f steuere, da ich mit Asbel nicht sehr gut zurechtkomme. Ihr Kampfstil ist flüssig, angenehm zum steuern und nicht kompliziert. |-|Pascal= Verrückte Wissenschaftlerin? Aber hallo! Sie ist das beste Beispiel, was aus einer toternsten Gruppe wird, wenn man jemanden witziges, in dem Fall Pascal, dort hineinpackt. Würde mir jemand mit ihren Charakter in der Öffentlichkeit begegnen, würde ich sie nur als nervig empfinden. Doch in Tales of Graces f sorgt sie mitunter bei einer toternsten Heldengruppe immer für einen Lacher. Schon allein bei ihren ersten Aufritt habe ich mich zu Tode gelacht. Nicht zu vergessen ihren ersten Aufritt im Future-Teil des Spieles. Zitat: *Pascal: "Ihr habt mein Leben gerettet! Ihr seid der Hammer! Das muss gefeiert werden! Los, schmeißen wir eine Party!" *Malik: "Die Party muss erst mal warten." *Pascal: "Hm?" Ihr Design ist eher schlecht und ich habe schon bei Weitem besseres gesehen. Aber das macht ihren Kampfstil wieder wett (Ich meine, wer hat schon einmal jemanden gesehen, der so mit eine Stab kämpft?). Sie gehört definitiv zu meinen Lieblingswissenschafterinnen. |-|Leia Rolando= Leia ist eine Frohnatur und heitert mit ihrer Art die Gruppe immer wieder auf. Genau so eine Person hätte ich mir schon in den ersten paar Spielstunden in Xillia gewünscht. Dadurch wäre das Spiel nicht ganz so langweilig ausgefallen. Sie nimmt Hänseleien von Teepo (Bzw. Elize) sehr gelassen und ich bewundere ihre Stärke in dieser Hinsicht. Was ich allerdings an ihr negativ finde ist, dass sie sich besonders im ersten Teil an Jyde klammert. Sie will Krankenschwester werden, nur weil Jyde ein Arztstudium macht. Besonders positiv ist allerdings, dass sie sich von Jyde in Xillia 2 "losgesagt" hat und Reporterin geworden ist. Dieser Einfluss verdankt sie ihrem Vorbild Milla Maxwell. Leias Design sehe ich zwei geteilt an. Das Outfit im ersten Teil ist wirklich angenehm anzusehen. Besonders mag ich die transparenten Flügel (?) und ihre grüne Kette. Dieses Outfit harmoniert mit ihrer Persönlichkeit. In Xillia 2 kann ich nur das Gegenteil sagen. Das Outfit passt nicht zu Leia. Es wirkt einfach zu normal. Darum habe ich gleich nachdem ich das Outfit aus dem ersten Teil gefunden habe, sie wieder dort reingepackt. Würde man die Artworks von Leia und Milla aus diesem Spiel nebeneinander packen und fragen, welcher Charakter ein NPC ist, würde man eher auf die Stabkämfperin tippen als auf die blonde Frau. Wenn ich schon von ihrem Kampfstil spreche. Im ersten Teil hat Leia meines Erachtens keine so gute Auswahl an Artes, im zweiten Teil kommen zwei neue Artes (Leuchtende Spirale und Zorn des Adlers) hinzu, die den Luftkampf mit ihr besser ermöglichen. Sie ist sehr hilfreich im Kampf (obwohl ich kaum auf Unterstützung von ihr setze). |-|Gaius= Gaius verdient einen Orden für den besten Antagonist der ganzen Reine, nein für den besten Antagonisten den ich kenne. Kein Endboss bisher versucht jemanden, außer die Welt, zu beschützen (Es gibt da so viele Endbosse mit ziemlich dummen Beweggründen. Die Menschheit muss vernichtet werden, da sie meine Schwester schadet. ~ Mithos; Die Menschen müssen willenlos gemacht werden, damit mein Freund nicht weiter leidet. ~ Chronos; Ich werde die Seraphim und Menschen vernichten, da sie Bosheit verursachen. ~ Heldalf jetzt übertreibt man). Er beschützt sein Volk und wird deshalb leider Gottes von den Helden vermöbelt. Desweiteren mag ich es, dass er ziemlich lange bei mir als Endboss unentdeckt blieb (Dasselbe hatte ich auch bei Duke). Es gibt wirklich so viele Endbosse, die gleich auf Anhieb zu erkennen sind. Sein Charakter mag ich auch gerne. Manchmal ist er in Xillia 2 richtig lustig: Hier sind zwei Zitate: *"Teepo, wenn du so groß wärest wie ein Haus, wärst du noch bei weitem knuddeliger!" *"Jede weitere Andeutung darauf, wird als eine Kriegserklärung gelten." (Vielleicht liegt es an mir, dass ich seinen Humor so sehr mag. Im Grunde genommen ist das recht banal) Das Design von Gaius im ersten Teil mag ich außerdem sehr gerne. Das Outfit im zweiten Teil gleicht dem eines NPCs. Darum habe ich sofort, als ich Gaius-Erste-Teil-Outfit bekommen habe, ihn wieder in sein Königs-Outfit gepackt. |-|Milla (Splitterversion)= Sie und die Original-Milla zu vergleichen ist in meine Augen eine schlechte Sache. Sie ist anders und das finde ich gut an ihr. Sie ist nicht Milla Maxwell, sie ist einfach nur die Milla. Die Milla, die ich liebgewonnen habe (Ich mag auch Milla Maxwell. Sie gehört allerdings nicht zu meinen absoluten Lieblingen). Die Milla, die sich einfach nur wünscht zu leben, ohne dass andere sie als einen Ersatz oder Fake sehen. Ich mag auch ihr Design, wenn sie die normalen Kleidung trägt. Diese Kleidung ist nicht sehr freizügig wie die von Milla Maxwell (Ich nenne Milla Maxwell nicht Original). Ansonsten sieht sie aus wie Milla Maxwell, abgesehen von einer einzigen Locke. Außerdem mag ich ihre wilde Mähne. Mir gefällt auch ihre sture Art und dass sie sehr gut kochen kann. Die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Elle ist die einzigste Beziehung in der Haupthandlung, die mir persönlich wirklich gefällt. Sie ist der erste und bisher einzigste Charakter, der mir sehr ähnelt (Vielleicht liegt es deswegen, dass ich sie so sehr mag). Besonders ihr Tod fand ich traurig. Warum musste sie sich opfern, damit die echte Milla zurückkommt? Sie hätte das Leben verdient. Für andere ist sie nur Ersatz bis Milla Maxwell zurückkommt, aber für mich ist sie ein vollwärtiger Charakter, den man nicht ersetzen kann. |-|Lailah= Im Grunde genommen mag ich kaum Charaktere mit mütterlichen Aspekt, doch sie bildet da wohl, wie Ines, die Ausnahme. Ich mag Lailahs Charakter sehr. Sie kümmert sich zwar um andere, wirkt aber keineswegs langweilig, wie z.B. Cheria, die nur als Asbels Verliebte fungiert. Auch ihr Anhang zu schlechten Wortwitzen mag ich sehr. Und die Kombination Lailah und Zaveid finde ich sehr unterhaltsam, da Zaveid immer wieder Flirtversuche startet und Lailah sie einfach mit Wortwitzen umgeht. Ihr Design mag ich auch sehr. Es erinnert mich an Colettes- und Ions-Outfit. Unschuldig, und doch irgendwie erhaben. Weiß und Rot passen zusammen und ihren Zopf mag ich wirklich gerne. Ich würde sie sogar als sehr schön bezeichnen und sie hat sogar das schönste Design der gesamten Reihe erhalten. |-|Rose= Okay, hier hätte man das typische Weibliche-Heldin-Eignet-Sich-Besser-Als-Hauptcharakter-Als-Der Männliche-Klishée. Rose ist eine lockere Persönlichkeit und genau das mag ich an ihr sehr. Sie müsste die Hirtin sein und nicht Sorey (Obwohl ich ihn auch gerne mag). Sie ist gänzlich überzeugt von ihrem Handeln und deswegen droht ihr auch keine Gefahr der Bosheit anheimzufallen. Sie nimmt auch kein Blatt vor dem Mund. Rose hat auch ihre coole Seiten, indem sie zu Sorey sagt, dass er da ist um Leben zu geben, sie allerdings da ist um es zu nehmen. Desweiteren mag ich die Beziehung zwichen ihr und Dezel. Wobei sie ruhig ihn etwas mehr ärgern könnte. Roses Kampfstil ist sehr flüssig. Man kann sich entscheiden ob man Luft- oder Bodenkampf wählt. Die Armatisierung verleiht ihr zusätzlich weitere Kräfte. Besonders mit Lailah und Mikleo armatisiere ich immer sehr gerne. Ihr Design ist das beste, was ich in den letzten erschienenen Spielen gesehen habe. Es symbolisiert ihre Lockerheit und ihre positive Art. Außerdem packe ich sie auch gerne in das Outfit des Anführers der Verstreuten Knochen und in ihr Händler-Outfit. |-|Dezel= Dezel mag ich, da er sehr fürsorglich ist, besonders Rose gegenüber, obwohl er am Anfang recht kühl wirkte. Besonders die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Rose hat mir sehr gefallen im Spiel. Er verkörpert auch den väterlichen Aspekt. Die Hintergründe von ihm, wie er ein Seraph wurde, wie er erblindete, wie er zum ersten Mal Rose begegnete, hätten mich interresiert. Ich fand es wirklich traurig, dass er gestorben ist, aber genau sein Tod ist die rührenste Szene im ganzen Spiel. Doch durch die verwirrende Rückblende aus Dezels Leben ist die Stimmung leicht zerstört worden. Trotzdem hätte ich mir schon gewünscht, dass er nicht gestorben wäre. Ich mag auch sein Charakterdesign. Es erinnert mich sehr stark an das Outfit von Yuri. Er verheimlicht etwas und das symbolisiert seine dunkle Kleidung. Allerdings passt der Hut irgendwie nicht und die spitzen Zähne sehen nur komisch aus. |-|Celsius= Celsius ist definitiv mein Lieblingsgeist. Ihr Design ist ansehnlich, elegant und auch irgendwie erhaben. In den meisten Spielen spielt Celsius nur eine geringfügige Rolle, doch in Tales of Xillia 2 und in den Spin-Offs Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 & 3 hat ist sie eine tragende Person. Ihr Kampfstil sagt mir auch sehr zu. Sie verteidigt sich mit Fäusten, kann aber auch Magie. Letzteres rührt daher, dass sie ein Geist ist. Es gibt kaum Kämpfer, die bei mir diese Kombination aufweisen. Die anderen wären, Dhaos, Sync, teilweise Mithos und Lunarre. Viel von Celsius' Persönlichkeit ist nicht zu sehen. Sie scheint allerdings nicht gerade freundlich mit Ifrit gesinnt zu sein (kann ich auch irgendwie verstehen, da Feuer Eis schmilzt). |-|Beryl Benito= Beyrl sagt fast immer das, was ich denke. Besonders Kor gegenüber, den ich persönlich, wegen seiner Handlungsabhängigkeit zu Kohaku, nicht ausstehen kann, zeigt sie sich des Öfteren sehr kritisch. Auch als Ines die Gruppe verrät und sie sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder der angeschlossen hat und die Gruppe an Bord Gift gibt, kamen mir so die Zweifel auf. Genau diese Zweifel hat Beryl ausgedrückt. Doch Beryl ist garantiert keine achtzehn Jahre alt. Sie könnte zwar kleinwüchsig sein, doch ihr Charakter passt einfach nicht zu einer Achtzehnjährigen. Sie sieht aus wie dreizehn, verhält sich auch so und selbst ein paar Gruppenmitglieder zweifeln an ihr Alter. Ihr Design mag ich sehr. Sie wie eine Hexe erscheinen zu lassen, finde ich schön, da sie sich auf Magie und nicht auf Nahkampf speziallisiert hat (wohlbemerkt: ich schalte bei ihr alle Nahakmpftechniken aus). Zumal sie einer meiner Lieblingsartes erlernt, nämlich Entrüstüng. Und ihre Erweiterung des mystischen Artes mag ich auch sehr. |-|Ines Lorenzen= Ich habe einmal geschrieben, dass ich nur Lailah als mütterlichen Aspekt wirklich mag, doch da ich jetzt Ines kenne, ändert sich das. Sie kümmert sich um Lapis wie eine Mutter. Ines persönlich gibt mir das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit. In ihr sehe ich eine gute Mutter, die ihre Adoptivtochter um jeden Preis beschützen will. Was mich allerdings geschockt hat, war ihr Verrat. Wie kann jemand wie sie die Gruppe verraten (zwar nur von kurzer Dauer, doch sie begann einen Verrat) ? Es passt einfach nicht zu ihr. Dass sie die Gruppe angehauert hat und sie zum Spaß ihre Mullis nennt, ist eigentlich ganz witzig. Zumal sie es Hisui ermöglicht hat mti einem Soma am Kampf teilzunehmen. Ansosnten wäre, so glaube ich, Kor ganz schnell draufgegangen. Ihr ungehäure Kraft wird nicht erklärt, doch man kann sich ein paar kleinere Fantasien zusammen spinnen. Ich bevorzuge die Theorie, dass sie ebenfalls aus einer anderen Dimension kommt. Und zwar, dass sie aus Derris-Kharlan kommt und ein Cruxis-Kristall hat. Okay, ich lasse das. Nur, das ist der einzige Grund der mir halbwegs plausabel erscheint, warum sie so eine Kraft hat. Ih Design gefällt mir eigentlich nicht sehr gut. Ihre Klamotten betonen ihre überdimensionalen Brüste. Mal sehen, ob ich da noch ein Alternativ-Outfit finde, wie es bei Kor und Hisui der Fall war. |-|Farah Oersted= folgt... |-|Meredy= folgt...